It Happened In Bath
by lilkawa
Summary: Henry Tilney tells his sister about Miss Catherine Morland


_I'm a bit obsessed with Northanger Abbey these days so here's my first offering…_

_Northanger Abbey_ doesn't belong to me

**It Happened In Bath**

Henry Tilney smiled to himself; he was having a lot more fun than he thought he would. When his father had asked… ordered him to come to Bath and find lodgings for them he had hated the dreary task, and having to spend any time away from his home and in Bath of all places, and yet here he was leading the most interesting person he'd met in a while to the dance floor.

Really, if his sister had heard him teasing Miss Morland, Eleanor would have taken him to task. But Eleanor wasn't here so what she didn't know could hurt her besides he'd had so much fun talking about muslin. Who knew that all those times he'd had to buy muslin would ever come in handy in conversation.

000

"Henry."

Henry Tilney got out of his reverie and looked at his sister. He could tell from the way Eleanor was smiling at him that she'd calling his name for a while.

"Yes, Eleanor?"

"Come; tell me, Henry what happened?"

"Did something happen that I am unaware of?" he asked her.

"Henry, you know what I am speaking of," Eleanor told him. "What happened in Bath?"

"Have the newspapers reported anything?" Henry asked. "I must confess I have not heard of the scandal, the fire or the revolution."

"Henry."

The siblings stared at each other a while and then Henry decided to tell her. He would have told anyway, indeed he couldn't help but tell Eleanor but he had been taken up by the memories of how much fun he'd had.

000

"I've never met anyone like her," Henry said, "although that isn't saying much considering the kinds of people we meet."

"Who?"

Henry turned and smiled at his sister. They were walking in the grounds at Northanger Abbey. General Tilney agreed on the departure date and they were to travel to Bath two days hence and stay for six weeks. Henry had already brought his belongings from Woodston and was now staying at Northanger.

"Her name is Catherine. Miss Morland."

"It's a pretty name, I'll grant you." Eleanor teased him.

"She's small, dainty I should say, with the most amazing brown eyes, a lovely smile and a disgrace to the female sex."

"A disgrace to the female sex?" Eleanor asked. "However do you mean?"

"She's open, her face betrays her every emotion, she has yet to learn the act of deceiving," Henry said, his voice full of admiration and pride, which caused his sister to eye him closely, "and she says exactly what she means."

"Then I can't wait to meet your Miss Morland," Eleanor told him.

Henry didn't bother denying that she wasn't his Miss Morland because he knew Eleanor was expecting him to do just that. Truthfully, he had felt such ease with her which is why he had asked her to dance that night although he hadn't intended spending more than a few minutes at the Pump Rooms.

"She probably has admirers enough by now," he said, "I have been away for a few days now and we didn't spend more than half an hour together."

"Tell me, where did you meet?"

"At the Pump Rooms," Henry replied. Eleanor nodded. Sooner or later everybody in Bath ended up at the Pump Rooms.

"She was with her parents then?"

"Oh no," Henry replied, "she's in Bath with a Mr. and Mrs. Allen, her family is back at Fullerton."

"Oh?"

"I see what you are thinking," Henry said, correctly guessing his sister's thoughts. "I admit I asked about her. I was curious."

"Because of her open nature no doubt?"

"If you must know," Henry told her, "she intrigued me and I wanted to know more about her."

"And will she suit, do you think?" Eleanor teased him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Henry replied, "but I think she will be a very good friend to have in Bath, and I can't wait to introduce her to you."

"Great," Eleanor said. "Something to look forward to in Bath."

000

Henry couldn't help himself. He had recently discovered that teasing Catherine was one his favourite pastimes in the world.

"I hope you're not already engaged for the next dance?" he asked her, and was gratified to see her smile widely and agree to dance with him.

"My rival having left Bath…" he couldn't help teasing her.

"Indeed he's not," Catherine denied immediately and then realizing that he was indeed doing just that, added, "you mustn't tease me."

Henry and Catherine smiled at each other as he led her to the dance floor.

000


End file.
